


继续试阅——穿环

by VesperRain



Category: Barty Crouch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain





	继续试阅——穿环

小巴蒂是被一道快快复苏唤醒的。  
他无力地睁开双眼，动了动，感觉自己浑身赤裸。好吧，他再一次地——已经忘了次数地——被捉了回来，他也该习惯了。  
“你被魔法部看到了。”安德鲁说，手上正在擦拭着什么，“给我带来了很多麻烦，我差点被革职甚至带进法庭……”  
“你活该。”小巴蒂小声说，偏过头。  
“……幸好我圆过去了。毕竟，尊敬的部长阁下需要我，否则他会被对邓布利多的恐惧压垮。”安德鲁故意咬重“尊敬”这个词，嘲讽之意溢于言表。  
小巴蒂仍然不去看他，紧接着发现床边的小推车上放了一排麻瓜医生用的那种工具，银亮亮的，旁边还摆着小药瓶。  
“你——你又要做什么？”他的呼吸急促起来。  
安德鲁慢悠悠地擦完了手里的东西，原来是一根粗针，两英寸长，做工精美，妖精制造。“惩罚你啊。”  
他把针在小巴蒂脸上蹭了蹭，后者清晰地感觉到针身的光滑流畅，雕着荆棘玫瑰的针尾在他眼前晃动，预示着即将到来的疼痛。接着，长针被放进机器里，小巴蒂看不懂那是做什么用的，感觉像打桩机。  
“上回我以为你已经能吸取教训了。”安德鲁长长叹了口气，仿佛要受罚的不是小巴蒂而是他似的，“你叫得那么惨，我都心疼了，后来还特意放你出去呼吸新鲜空气……可是，你再次辜负了我。”  
他抚摸过小巴蒂大腿内侧的疤痕，那个雪茄烫出的洞没有得到恢复如初咒的照顾，仅涂过几次麻瓜的药避免感染，因此保持了暗红，稍一按就会隐隐作痛。小巴蒂努力要踢开他，然而绳索们再次尽职尽责地伸过来，缠住，绑紧，拉开，叫他动弹不得。  
这次是什么？拔指甲？鞭打？刺字？  
“待会儿可能会很疼。”安德鲁亲吻他的额头，往他嘴里塞了一块棉布，在脑后系紧，打成漂亮但绝对磨蹭不开的结。  
然后他修长的五指握住小巴蒂的下身，缓慢地套弄起来，时不时揉过顶端，确保他心爱的猎物得到充分照顾。他熟悉这具身体，知道每一个能将小巴蒂摁进欲望里的点，在微不足道的抗议中很快就让小巴蒂压抑不住呻吟，喘息和抽泣被嘴里的毛巾堵住，只能发出一点可怜的呜咽。  
差不多了，他想。  
小巴蒂瞧着那堆器具，大脑无法思考，任由施暴者摆弄他的身体。即使他尽了全力保持清醒，快感还是一波一波地涌上来，他开始呜呜乱叫，项圈和手铐被晃得哗啦哗啦响。  
咔哒。  
轻微的一声，闪电般的剧痛瞬间将他的理智掀翻。  
疼，疼得要命，疼得呼吸不了。他觉得自己死掉了，就这么一丝不挂、双腿张开，被安德鲁玩死。  
所以他一开始没有发出声音，被突如其来的疼痛搞蒙了；大概两秒钟后，他从嗓子深处挤出变了形的哭叫，泛红的眼睛睁得大大的，变得湿润，两滴泪水从边缘淌了下来。  
泪眼模糊中，他看到那根漂亮的长针贯穿了自己的下体，准确、迅速，没有一滴血流出来。  
“嘘，嘘。”安德鲁亲着他，将那点泪水吻进嘴里，“放心，不会妨碍日常活动的，不过上面的咒语会让你永远无法自己取下来罢了。你看，雪茄都没法让你学乖，我只好动用这个了，但是真的很美，不是吗？”  
小巴蒂还在抽泣，他的身体被细心清理干净，轻柔地塞进被褥里。针尾上的玫瑰闪动着冰冷的银光。


End file.
